To the You I Burn For
by Creepy Fantasy
Summary: What if you had a secret? One that you're so desperate to keep that you hide it in the shadows, but... you don't even know what that secret is? The newest aristocratic vampire has this problem, and it's tearing her apart. Luckily for her, there's another vampire out there that's willing to burn those shadows away; that's willing to help her keep her unknown secret.
1. Chapter 1: The Pretty Doll

**AN: Hullo everyone! This is actually going to be my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, and it might be hard for me considering I'm better at writing in a style similar to Project K and various other types. BUT! I will try as much as possible so do not worry. :) **

**Update(s): RSF will be updated by Friday this week as will this story. Thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight Characters, I only own Honako and any other OCs that may pop up as well as the Plot that my OC follows. Please no flagging unless you have a legitimate reason, thank you.**

**!WARNINGS! **

**Rated M for: Violence, future sex, blood (Obviously -.-), bondage, death, and OOC cussing in some situations.**

**Please be aware I do not update extremely fast, so do not fret if you possibly get attached to this story and do not see a chapter every other day. **

**Creepy: Yuki, darling?~ Would you like to do the honors?**

**Yuki: Of course, Creepy-sempai! Please enjoy the story everyone who bothers to read it!**

**Creepy: *pouts* aww~ Yuki-chwan! Why'd you put it like that?!**

**... ... ... ...**

_'I wonder... what would my life be like? If I hadn't met this man... if he hadn't craved my blood?'_

"Now what on earth could that expression possibly be on your lovely face, my darling beautiful doll? You know someone as perfect as you... shouldn't wear such a disgusting frown." the words purred into her ear from the soft lips that had previously been kissing her neck and the voice made her body willingly lean into the strong arms of the man behind her; shuddering.

The man hummed softly and licked the shell of her ear, making her gasp, her face a bright red color and her body trembled, reacting to his touch. It only served to make her frown conform to a deep scowl and her eyes heat up with a mixture of blood lust and anger. He seemed to sense her negativity and lifted one of the arms that had been wrapped around her waist up to clasp her chin between his finger and thumb. He turned her head to look into his eyes as he too, frowned, "Be happy you are mine, my pretty doll."

Physically, she did as told, her full lips resisting for a second before finally curving into a soft smile that seemed to dazzle her captor when he looked at it. Mentally though, she refused to do anything he told her too, absolutely despising him. He smiled back, a leering and arrogant smile, "Now say it. Tell me your thoughts." he ordered smugly.

"You know, Akinori-sama... someone as revolting as you, shouldn't wear such a disgusting smile. Oh wait, never mind, it fits you just right." she was so happy right now that he had given her body _that_ specific order! Now if only he'd tell her to do that _every_ time she had a come back to insult him with.

Akinori-sama growled and pushed her away from him, throwing her across the room and directly into the brick wall standing there. She would have screamed in agony as her back created large cracks in the solid mass built by man, if it weren't for this man's blood coursing through her. A hand wrapped around her thin neck, slamming her farther into the wall, more cracks appearing, in order to keep her pinned there. Her captor dug his nails in, quickly drawing blood, that _did_ cause her pain, and a loud whimper escaped her throat as his nails dug deeper and deeper, his eyes glowing bright red.

But then they widened at the sound she had meekly made and he quickly let go, catching her before she could hit the ground, cradling her always limp body like a toy that could easily be broken, and cooing words of comfort into her ear. Akinori-sama set to work gently licking the wounds he had caused on his favorite creation and she sighed in relief as they slowly regenerated so that they were no more, "I am so sorry, my darling doll... why must you force my hand like that? It would be so much easier if you just gave in, like the rest of your sisters, and became mine completely~" he murmured against her lips, traces of her blood smeared across that area of his face.

_'They aren't even my real sisters you disgusting perv...' _she thought to herself, wishing she could shout it to his face. She wasn't afraid of this man... mentally. She inwardly groaned in frustration as physically she whimpered again, and the man took that as a plea for forgiveness, "Of _course_ I'll forgive you, my pretty doll~ Now, let's get you into a new dress... you're old one was unfortunately ruined by your delectable blood." he laughed and stood, carrying her with him as if she truly was just the weightless, lifeless porcelain figurine he had changed her into.

As he walked across the room he had thrown her in, humming to himself, she managed to get a glimpse of all the other girls sitting limply in fixed positions around the room, and all dressed in Lolita-like outfits. These were her 'sisters' that had been mentioned earlier. All the girls in this room were bitten by Akinori-sama and dressed up to be his toys, her most of all, and it gave her very bad emotions. She always felt angry, disgusted, and helpless around this man.

If she ever had a chance to kill him, she would without a single twitch of hesitation.

And yet, she had only been living in this hell for a little over three days. Funny how time seems to move so slow and torturously when you're being used as a puppet. Only just four days starting now, and she was beginning to think she would never get out of the grip this man had on her; always pulling her strings.

He took her into another room, still humming that same tune over and over, the tune that sounded a lot like that lullaby Ba Ba Black Sheep and set her on the tiny bed pushed against the corner of his hideout. He grinned perversely, reaching for the first button to her dress before he seemed to have an epiphany and instead went to grab a chair, pulling it up right in front of the bed where she lay. Taking a seat, he rested his chin on a hand and quickly ordered, "Take of your clothes for me, nice and slow~"

_'What?! No!' _but her body was already moving, sitting up on the large bed, and she slowly lifted an arm to the button he had been reaching for before hand. She supposed she should've considered herself lucky before this moment. Akinori-sama had been using a great deal of control to not force her to have sex with him for the four days that he's known her. She's a virgin... currently, but she had a sickening feeling that she wouldn't be after her creator got done playing with her today.

And even if she was just a doll to him, the single tear that streamed down her cheek was from a real person... vampire or not, and all he did was laugh and hum to himself, lewdly watching as she finally undid that last button of the twelve button dress.

She was half way through taking her dress completely off when a loud, and destructive crash was heard upstairs in the gross abandoned house all of Akinori-sama's men stood guard in and lived in. He didn't treat the men the same as the women, they were just pawns, tools for his disposal. Girls were his play things, to keep and cherish as long as he wished too.

It made her sick.

Akinori-sama looked to the ceiling and his eyes grew large in fear, the smell of humans soon started making its way to the basement where they currently were and he stood quickly. He scooped his favorite doll up in his arms, not carrying how dressed or un-dressed she was, rushed to the doorway they had just come from not to long ago, and shouted at the forty or so girls left in that room, "Stay here and fight, I don't care what you do, but keep those hunters from passing this door!"

_'He's giving them all a death sentence!' _it was unfair... how someone like him could so easily create a thing for his own amusement and then simply throw it's life, it's usefulness, away whenever he pleased. As he turned away from the door, she found herself catching the dramatic, horrific scene of the hunters, guns a blazing, jumping into the mass of now moving and hissing 'dolls', shooting and killing everything with trigger happy fingers.

At least she had made it out. Bad news was, she was probably going to forever be with her sadistic Akinori-sama, because it had either been: Escape from the hunters with the foul wretched man, or find a way to stay and she would've been killed instantly by the very same hunters that obviously weren't in the mood to discuss weather a vampire like her should live or not.

Akinori-sama thought they had been safe, just getting out of the basement would be enough to get away from the hunters, but he quickly found that had been a trap. As soon as he had stepped of the steps leading down to the cellar from the top of the earth, he was shot, _five times_ in his body by guns in the trees that were rigged to fire when something stepped on the near invisible trip wire at the foot of the stairs.

Now, it could just be her imagination, but maybe the smile that had widened her lips when she saw that was a bit over kill?

To her creator's credit, he did manage to continue on running until he made it to a deeper part of the big forest his hideout had been in before collapsing in the dirt and dropping her not far from him. He could hear the hunters hot on the trail as they followed his blood and it made him curse raggedly under his breath.

Akinori-sama quickly regained his composure though and reached the 'doll' he had dropped earlier before lifting her up and biting into her neck. He took just enough to seal up the wounds and then he picked her up, rushing to the nearest town. She couldn't believe this, was he still trying to escape? Oh well, suppose anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to die, but after the short time of being with this horrible man, she's come to appreciate the wishes of death.

They made it to a sleepy, small town in the middle of no where and he set her behind a large dumpster. Immediately she was sickened by the stench of rotting food, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it, at least it wasn't touching her hair.

To her astonishment, Akinori-sama leaned in close to her, righted her dress once more, and covered a hand over her eyes, "Will have no memories of anything that has happened in the last four days, other than being bitten by a pure blood vampire." he whispered and that was all it took for her eyes to close, and her to fall into a deep darkness that was possibly the closet thing she had gotten to sleep since she had met that man.

**... ... ... ...**

**Creepy: Well, that could've gone better honestly... *sighs***

**Yuki: I think it went just fine! I'm sure at least _some one_ out there will like it, don't you worry Creepy-sempai! *says the always cheerful girl with a Complex worse than Bella's***

**Creepy: I highly doubt it but what eves, Leave a review please if you liked it!**

**Zero: You might have a point, it is really short, are you sure anybody's gonna like this crap? *Points to the shitty story***

**Creepy: *Shrugs* I honestly wish it could be longer, but I washed my truck by hand today, and my arms are like noodles right now, hehe... *sweat drops, waving her noodle arms around***

**Yuki: Zero! Quit being so mean! *punches him***

**Zero: D'OW! Yuki!**

**Creepy: *Watches the fight and waves dejectedly over her shoulder at the non-existent fans* See you guys next time... she said hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ichijo Takugen

**Creepy: *Is dragged in by a hyper active Yuki* nnrrrgghh! Yuki-chwan~ Le'mme sleep...**

**Yuki: But Creepy-sempai! You can't just sleep until 5:38 in the afternoon! *Huffs***

**Zero: You slept 'til 5:38 in the afternoon, and all you did yesterday was wash a truck? e-e**

**Creepy: *groans and forces herself to wake up* Shut up! I sleep like this all the time in the summer!**

**Zero: Yeah, sleep all day then stay up all night... **

**Yuki: I GOT IT! Creepy-sempai! Are you a vampire? *has sparkles in her eyes while zero gives himself a V8***

**Creepy: *derp faces* Nooo~ Now get on with it already! **

**Yuki: I did it last time, Zero?**

**Zero: *grumbles* Fine... Creepy Fantasy doesn't own anything belonging to Vampire Knight. She only owns any OCs that appear in the story, and the plot that her OC follows. No flagging or reporting unless you got an actual reason.**

**Creepy: Thank you! OwO**

**Zero: Whatever... *goes to take some blood tablets like a druggy .* **

**Yuki: On with the story! **

**... ... ... ... **

She felt like her throat was on fire, burning and ripping itself apart. It hurt so much she almost wanted to scream, but couldn't figure out a reason why it was like this. She opened her eyes very slowly, and the bright sunlight that hit them just right made her eyes hurt worse than even her throat.

She covered her eyes in a flash, holding back any sudden loud noises from crawling up her throat. She had no idea where she was after all, and she didn't want anyone finding her for some reason. Keeping her eyes covered, she sat up and shakingly moving herself 'til she hit a wall that was shaded just enough to keep her eyes hurting to bad and she cracked them open again.

Okay, so she was sitting behind a make-shift barrier of garbage cans?

_'What?'_ her thoughts seemed to wander back to her dry and flaming throat. After her eyes had calmed down a little, the pain in her throat came back ten fold. She started coughing raggedly, turning and crawling on hands and knees out from behind the garbage cans and into a shadowed alley way.

_'Where... am I?'_ she asked herself, looking around and eventually finding the strength to pull herself up into a standing position, though it was a very unstable one and started making her way out of the alley. She was a little startled to see her reflection in part of a cracked mirror that had been thrown out into the dark strip of space between two buildings and gasped a little.

She was wearing a slightly frayed dark blue and black dress that was very Lolita style, torn but cute blue stalking's that had black ribbons falling from the top where they were probably once tied, and both her feet were covered in heels that matched the whole outfit.

_'What in the world is going on? Since when do I were Loli outfits?'_ to say the least, she was very confused at the moment, but at least she didn't look so bad she couldn't go out into public. Problem was, her eyes were apparently sensitive to sun light now, and she felt like she just wanted to go back to sleep.

It astonished her that she was even able to make it to the emptying main street from the alley, the sun was just disappearing behind the tall European style buildings and people were shutting their doors for the night. That was good, at least the sun might stop bothering her then.

_'My... throat still... burns though.' _she thought to herself, _'What... happened to me?'_ she winced as images flashed before her eyes. Images of some mysterious man, concealed in darkness, holding a hand out to her. _'A smile...'_ was the only thing she could see on his face, she saw glinting white teeth, sharper that what should have been humanly possible, and fancy clothes. But she couldn't see anything else of the man.

"How odd..." she muttered to herself, wondering what the pictures in her mind could possibly be of, but was interrupted from her thoughts by a smooth and kind sounding voice,

"I believe the only odd thing standing here at the moment would be you, dear young lady." it didn't take her long to pinpoint the person who had said that, turning her tired gaze towards a man standing not far from a black limo, two others flanking him.

The man paused a moment, the overly happy look on his face faltering into a more serious expression, as his men tensed. The all looked at the strange girl with now glowing red eyes with some apprehension, the man's men insisting that he return to the limo. He shook his head and walked forward a little, the moonlight reflecting off his light blonde hair as he approached the girl.

For some reason she wasn't afraid of _this_ man, but when the other men tried to follow, she tensed up and raised a hand towards the them, "Stop." she ordered, as if all by instinct. She saw the blonde man's green eyes widen in shock and awe as his men froze mid step, like statues.

"Might I ask... what did you do to my body guards, young lady?" the blonde asked with a bit of excitement creeping into his voice. She blinked, her eyes still bright red and distracted by the site of the man's neck exposed through his lavish suit collar. It was like her feet took her to what she wanted without her mind even knowing what it was, and she found herself wrapping her arms around that neck, lifting herself up on her tip-toes to place her lips closer to that delicious smell.

The man had tensed for a second when the strange girl's arms wrapped around him, not use to that sort of thing since his guards usually kept anyone from touching him. But when he realized what she wanted, his shoulders relaxed and he looked up at the night sky, the birds frozen in the middle of flying away, which exposed his neck more too the girl.

After he'd done that he quickly felt the familiar feeling of another vampire running their tongue over his skin and then the sensation of fangs burying in his neck and his blood leaking out. The short girl drinking his blood was the only sound for a few minutes before his light chuckle echoed out into the night and she stopped. Her eyes wide as she pulled away, a thin trail of blood running down the side of her mouth and he smiled kindly as he looked down to that cute clueless face. He was startled when footsteps behind him and the feeling of wind blowing hit senses once more,

"Ichijo-sama! Are you al- tch, that little witch managed to steal your precious blood! She will be punished sir, we promise!" one of the men shouted and the girl became afraid once again and started lifting a hand up. The man, Ichijo-sama they had called him, quickly caught her hand in his,

"Please don't. I will take care of my men, there is no need for you to be frightened, dear lady." he smiled reassuringly and she couldn't help but relax at the kind words of this man. He chuckled again and ran a finger up her chin to wipe off the extra blood there and licked it off his finger after that. She quickly took to hiding behind the man, clinging onto his clothes, and peeking from around him to look at the astonished body guards,

"Sir? Wha-" one started with worry and suspicion but was soon cut off,

"Do not worry about her. She's coming with me, I'm sure my wife would love to meet this adorable child." he smiled brightly, lifting a hand to place on the girl's head behind him. She couldn't stop the slightly childish pout that came to her face at his words. She maybe five foot four, but she wasn't a little kid. Ichijo-sama laughed and started walking back to the limo, all previous engagements with any other people forgotten and politely opened the door for the girl who had followed right with him, sticking to him like a barnacle.

He smiled at her and gestured for her to get in. She blinked up at him, only coming as far up as a little above the tall man's waist and she nodded slowly, stepping into the vehicle to take a seat on the comfy cushioned material inside. He closed the door after her and went around to the other side to get in beside her, his men getting in after him to sit on the long rows of the same cushioned seats stretched out in front of him before one pulled the door shut after him.

The limo started moving as the driver took off and the girl became extremely uncomfortable with all the glares directed at her from the guards. _'They probably think I did something to their precious Ichijo-sama to make him take someone like me anywhere with him...'_ she told herself, and decided to inch a little closer to the man sitting next to her and cling to him once again.

This only served to make their glares intensify to out right sneers, despite the warning looks from their boss, but she didn't care, she liked this man... he was kind to her, even though she didn't know what was going on. She was still a little shocked from having found out she was some mythical creature that drank human blood.

"I'm Ichijo Takugen. I hope you'll ignore the rudeness of my guards, dear lady." the blonde man smiled down at the girl that had begun to fall asleep against him. He was trying to keep her awake, since they were so close to arriving back at his family's home.

_One_ of his family's homes that is.

The girl blinked open her tired eyes, the same color as her hair, and looked up at him, "Hon...ako. Arcanis... Honako." she whispered out, unsure of her own voice. It sounded way to pretty to be her own, but that didn't make since, she had no memory of ever hearing her voice in the first place, so how could she know if that were true?

Takugen chuckled again, reaching a hand out and smoothing a strand of her long hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. It was a gorgeous navy blue color with a hint of royal blue laced through out it here and there, and her eyes were only a little lighter blue than that. He did have to hide a frown from her as he finally took in the outfit she was wearing; he didn't think the doll-like clothes fit her at all.

"Well, Miss Arcanis, we'll be arriving at a nice place soon, and we can get you cleaned up and changed. Does that sound alright?" he asked, as if trying not to scare her.

"It would be better if you weren't treating me like a little kid." she muttered, looking out the window at a beautiful ocean scenery that they had started driving by. Takugen raised a brow, and gave her a look of slight surprise,

"Teh, you little witch! How dare yo-"

"Hahahaha!" she wasn't the only one startled by the loud and sudden noise of the blonde man laughing.

"S-sir? Are you alright?" one of his followers asked and Takugen simply waved a hand in the air, still chuckling a little,

"O-oh, hehe... it's nothing, I promise. Her comment just amused me, that's all." he smiled widely, a large youthful and boyish smile. It made her look at him odd,

_'He's most likely the only grown man who acts this weird...'_ she deadpanned to herself. It wasn't that she was freaked out by a gorgeous man who looked old enough to be her father laughing at her, it was just that... well, a grown man who looked old enough to be her father was laughing at her.

Boy she's got issues...

She was brought out of her thoughts yet again by the amazing site of possibly the biggest and prettiest house she had yet to see. Which is actually the truth seeing as the only houses she _has_ seen so far were the apartments and stores of that town. It was a large mansion, possibly four story, and looked like it had jumped from the pages of an Italian resonance catalogue.

She could barely contain her excitement as she leaned over Takugen to get a better look since his side of the limo was the only side that could see the large house, "It's so... beautiful.." she whispered in awe. She felt the rumbling of the blonde man's chest after she had said that, though not much sound came out. She huffed and looked at him, "_That_ was a really bad attempt at a silent laugh Ichijo-sama." she told him, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Takugen outright laughed again and lifted his hands, "Ah, you caught me red handed Miss Arcanis." She really did like this guy, he was funny and out going, care free and he wasn't nearly as rude and angry as the other men in the car with them were.

They soon stopped in the large, circular drive-way of the mansion and the grumpy men got out first before Takugen followed and quickly walked around to grab Honako's door. The teen was absolutely floored by the beauty of the place, even more so when they walked inside the front doors. Amazing gold and white accents decorated the interior of the house, and overall to her, it looked like the inside of a palace.

A lady, dressed in a nice and rather modern outfit with dirty blonde hair up in a pretty style of bun, was quickly approaching their group of people and she hugged Takugen tightly with a joyful, "Welcome home, my darling." spilling from her lips, followed by a, "And who might this be?"

Her gaze was instantly on Honako.

**... ... ... ...**

**Creepy: Ngghhhhh! *bangs head against a wall***

**Zero: What the hell is up with her? *blinks at the annoying author***

**Yuki: *was trying to correct any mistakes in the writing, but doesn't take her job seriously* Creepy-sempai thinks this story sucks. She's not very happy with how it's turning out right now... *sighs* Well, I just hope she doesn't give up on it too soon, she hasn't even introduced me into the story yet!**

**Zero: She aught to keep it that way... **

**Yuki: *starts punching him* I heard that Zero! **

**Creepy: *moans, groans, whines, and cries 'til she dies***

**Yuki: *gasps* ZERO! Creepy-sempai just died from her awful fanfiction!**

**Zero: *Blinks, nursing his wounds from Yuki* Oh boy... what a bummer...**

**Yuki: Zero! This is bad! *turns to the non-existant fans all flustered and stuff* Quick everyone! If you don't review soon, Creepy-sempai might just be lost to the spirit world forever! **

**Zero: She doesn't look like she's having all that bad of a time down there. *points down a hole in the ground.**

**Creepy: *is sitting at a table surrounded by zombies and playing poker.* **

**Zero: Huh... Looks like she's winning... **

**Yuki: *screams in horror* Please review everyone! **


End file.
